Sonic X: The Continued Story REWRITE
by SonicAmyTailsFan
Summary: Rewrite of the story I wrote about 2 years ago. Chris and Helen got married and had two young, nonidentical twins named Bella and Hannah. Several years after their birth, however, Sonic and his friends- new and old- get sent back to that world and the adventure continues on... K plus for possible small romance (unsure) and violence.


Sonic X: The Continued Story

**[Rewrite Version]**

Episode/Chapter 1 - Thorndyke Twins and Sonic Returns

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've worked on a good story, and this is what I'm going to try to do so I can reopen my doors fully to publishing fanfictions (I'm still writing but it's either not completed or it's just something I do for fun and not to publish). I'm sure this will easier to read, more entertaining, and a somewhat different plot (some of the plot may stay the same, other parts will change). The orginal version will still be on my profile, though. Who knows how better this'll be... but we'll see, I guess. So, R&R please.

- Helen and Chris are officially married. After Chris arrived back from Sonic's world, everyone was happy. Espically Helen, who had missed Chris so much. (Proof: See Season 3) After a week, they fell in love, went on a few dates, and a month later, Chris proposed to Helen, and they got married a few days later. After a goof while, Helen had two girl twins. One was named Bella, and the other one was named Hannah. So... the story continues... with a new generation. -

Bella awoke a usual Wednesday morning in the beginning of summer vaction. Her sister, Hannah, was already up. The young girl got out of her bed and headed into the closet, slipping off her red-and-green pajamas and putting on a t-shirt with an adorable bear on it, and her red sneakers. Something casual for a hot summer day like today.

She grabbed her stuffed animal off of her bed, which resembled a familiar blue hedgehog. Her sister had a familiar orange-yellow fox stuffed animal. Cuddling the plushie, she headed down the steps of the mansion that her father had once grown up in.

Today, was a beutiful summer day compaired to all last week, in which it just rained for a long time, leaving hardly any time for outside. The sun was shining, the bird were chirping, and vice versa. Her father was reading the newspaper, while Helen was preparing breakfast with Ella.

"Hey, Hannah." Bella said, brushing her brown hair back, walking into the dinning room where her sister and her father was.

"Hey, sis." Hannah said, looking up from her book she was reading. Bella sat down next to her sister as Ella and Helen brought out breakfast. Chris looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Helen.

"Hand me a plate of pancakes, Helen, please?" He asked his wife in a gentle tone. She smiled and nodded, then gave him a plate of her and Ella's homemade pancakes.

"Thanks sweetheart." Chris said and started eating with the girls. After Bella and Hannah got finished with their breakfast, the two girls started talking to her father.

"A question for you, dad," Bella asked as Chris looked up at the girls to show that he was listening. "When do have to go back to work?"

Chris gave a small frown. "I'm sorry, girls, but I have to go back to work tonight." The two girls looked upset and sad. Their dad would work hours on hours and while they were on summer break, it meant that the two girls couldn't do much with their whole family.

Hannah sighs before continuing for her and her sister. "Could you at least take us to the cafe on Knight Street? We're suppose to meet Susan and Tom there."

"Hm, I guess I could." The brown-haired adult nodded with a soft smile.

There was a very nice cafe on Knight Street that was in a decent neighborhood that the kids loved to go to. The parents also trusted the area and the cafe, consittering that the lady who worked and owned the place was very kind and also very strict. The cafe also had good food and drinks.

Bella and Hannah were sitting with two other kids in their grade named Tom and Susan.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Tom asked Bella and Hannah.

"Hmm..." Hannah thought for a moment. "Probably stay home, relax, you know, normal stuff."

He sighed. "You always do that. Can't you guys have a party or something?"

Bella told him, "We don't have any big events coming up. That, and I don't think my mom is too fond of the parties because some of the people who might come to them."

Susan finally spoke up, "Tom, you could come over to my house tonight. I got the latest video game for my console."

"The new Kirby one?"

"Yea, my dad got it for me, since he works for that video game company. It doesn't come out until Saturday, but the company just finished translating it and such. So, he got a copy for me."

"Awesome. Can you guys come over tonight? We could have some snacks, drink soda, maybe play some older games and watch movies." Tom mentioned to the two twins.

"Sorry, dad's leaving for work tonight. Dad doesn't really like us going out when he's not home most of the time. Whenever Dad gets back, I guess we could."

"Bummer." Susan replied sadly. "We could have done 4-player on one of my older games."

"Well, let's hang out tonight, you and me, Susan, and then we can all be there another day. After all, summer vacation only just begun two weeks ago." Tom said.

"Yea." Bella and Hannah agreed together.

"Alright." Susan nodded and smiled as a red van pulled up outside. "Oh, that's my mom. See you guys later!"

A small blue car pulls up behind the red van. Tom gets up too. "And there's my dad. See you two soon." The twin's friends leave, leaving the two girls a little shocked.

"Uhh..." Hannah stares out the front windows as the veicales pull away, "Is is just me or was that strange?"

"Uhh..." Hannah stares out the front windows as the veicales pull away, "Is is just me or was that strange?"

"It just happens." The two girls laugh a bit and then continuing talking and eating their mid-day snack.

"Alright you two, behave. Helen will be here in a bit, but for now, Mr. Tanaka and Ella will take care of you. I'll see you later." Chris told the girls.

He was leaving for work, at the Station Square Science Lab. It was near the middle of the city, so it was easy to get to at times. He kissed both of the girls.

"We'll miss you." Bella and Hannah told their dad.

"I'll miss you, too." He told them, then left in his silver car to go to the science lab, leaving the girls to find whatever they could do around the mansion.

Meanwhile... [MOST IMPROVED SECTION EVER. THE LAST VERSION OF THIS SCENE WAS BAD 2 YEARS AGO. .-.]

A familier blue hedgehog taps his red shoe against the grass, his arms crossed, looking impatient for whatever he was waiting for. He let out a sigh before hearing the usual sound of his friend's jet. The jet lands near him, the young two-tailed fox jumping out the piolet seat.

"So, what did you call me here for, Tails?" The impatient hedgehog questions Tails.

"Sonic, Eggman's trying a plan simular to the one he did several months ago!"

Sonic starts laughing on how rediculous that sounds, but he believes his sidekick. He stops laughing after a moment and replies, "What, did Egghead run out of ideas? I don't know why he would even try to do the plan again! ...and wait, how did even get the emeralds?"

"Well, I don't know either of those, but we'd better get over to his base before he decides to start it." Sonic just nods in agreement and the two boys head over to Eggman's base via Tails' jet. Sonic jumps off the plane lands right outside an accesable panel on his base close to where Eggman was excuting his plan. He opened the panel and raced down the hall, occasionally Spin Dashing into robotic enemies.

When he reached the room Eggman was in, Eggman was all set do excute his unorginial plan. "Hey Egghead. What's up?" Sonic sneered. Eggman looked behind him and was enraged. He motioned to something and some robots came out of a door. Sonic just grinned. Eggman really thought this could stop him? He boosted around the room to attack the robots from behind, but instead caused Eggman's machine to spark and cause a small explosion.

But, instead of it starting a fire, since the Chaos Emeralds were involved once again, it caused an explosion of light. Tails watched from the jet that had landed nearby the base, his eyes widened, remembering what had happened last time that light had done. The light covered most of the planet before fading, teleporting everyone in the blast to be sent to a familier place that some would truely remember...

Back at the Thorndyke household

"Bed time, you two!" Helen yelled to the two girls upstairs.

"Alright!" Both girls yelled. Hannah and Bella slipped on their pajamas. Bella was wearing the same as she had worn the night before while Hannah was wearing panda-themed pajamas.

"See you in the morning, sis." Hannah said to Bella.

"Goodnight." Bella said back to her sister as they went to bed.

A little later that night, a splash came from the adult pool. Bella was a light sleeper, and heard the splash. Hannah was a deep sleeper, so she couldn't hear it.

Bella peaked out the window, and saw a shape. Bella thought for a moment what it could be. "Could it be...?" Bella whispered to herself, remembering the stories her father had told her. She ran downstairs with her Sonic stuffed animal and out into the yard.

She peared into the water, and smiled. There was blue shape inside of the pool that looked simuler to her plushie. She put the toy to the side in the grass, inhaled, then jumped into the water in her pajamas. She pulled out the animal, which happened to be the blue hedgehog himself. He coughed and looked up at the girl.

"Are... you okay?" She asked with an affectionate smile.

"Yea. I'm fine." Sonic responded to the young brunette. She smiled. She picked up the stuffed animal she left by the pool.

"Is that... me?" Sonic asked, blinking in disbelief.

"Yea... my dad got it as a gift... my sister got a plushie too.

"Your... dad? What does he look like?"

"Oh, he has brown hair, blue eyes. Married to a blond girl in a wheelchair, our mother."

_Could it be... Chris and Helen, my old friends? _ The blue blur thought to himself. "Well... you don't mind if I stay here, do you?"

"I don't think my mom will mind. Anyways, if they truely know you... like in the stories they've told us... they'll be glad your back."

"By the way... what's your name?"

"Bella Thorndyke. I have a twin sister named Hannah, but she's asleep. And... you are?" Bella asked, even though she knew his name. It was just polite to. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Author's Note: Well, it felt nice to rewrite this. Can't believe it's been about 2 years since I wrote the orginial 7 chapters of my first story. And believe me- I see improvement... *laugh*

Anyways, I'll try to get the the next chapters modified and ready to publish soon. Plus, if I get good reviews, I'll most likely keep writing with my own ideas, using several from the anime/cartoon (whatever you want to call it) still. Until next time!

~SonicAmyTailsFan


End file.
